Past Untold
by Fray Ray
Summary: After winning the Sinnoh league, Dawn parts to follow her dreams, Brock to head home, and Ash decides to travel back through every he's been. Seeing old friends again. After a year and a half. And, Finally, he's back to her. Ash/Misty AAML DONE
1. Chapter 1

**So, I pretty much haven't watched pokemon in YEARS. I've always preferred the original series though I am fond of a couple of the newer pokemon of the a couple of the older ones. I guess it was more I like the old group. And, that Misty was my favorite. Though, I didn't mind May too much and I haven't caught and episode with Dawn. But, I'll get too it.**

**Disclaimer: Only pokemon thing I own is a good amount of collector cards. Though, the young girl in this story could technically be called mine.**

**Please enjoy**

**

* * *

**Ash walked into the front entrance of the giant building. He hadn't been there in _years_. He stood there for a couple seconds, reminiscing. It had definitely been an… odd… adventure to get this badge. Not a thing about the gym leaders fiery little attitude had left him, not even after all these year.

"Welcome to the Cerulean City gym," a very young female voice called out. "Prepare to fight."

"But, I've already gotten this badge," Ash answered rather confused, looking around trying to find who was talking. His eyes rested on a young girl, no more than the age of four, with short choppy red hair pulled into pig tails, looking much like Misty's single ponytail had. The young girl was even standing very similar to how Misty had challenged him years before, with one finger pointed straight at him, legs spread, and a look of determination on her face. Ash stared at her for a couple minutes, "You're kidding right."

The young girl fell to the ground anime style before jumping back up, "No, I am not kidding, now prepare to fight."

"But, you're only, like, three…" he pointed at her with a confused expression.

"I am four and a half, thank you very much," she crossed her arms and stood straight, turning he nose into the away from him.

A light laugh was heard from the back of the gym, "Serenity, what have I told you about tricking our guests."

"To not to, Mommy," the young girl replied sadly before turned and running into her mother's arms.

"M-Misty?" Ash mumble out. She looked nothing like she had use to. She'd definitely grown over that last five years. Her hair fell to her mid-back, resembling how it looked when she did the water balet years ago. Her face had matured from it's girly features to womanly ones. Her eyes, however, remained the same. The beautiful bright blue-grean. She no longer wore those slightly tom-boyish clothes. She now wore a long blue skirt that floated around her ankles, a white tank top, and matching white flipflops.

She closed her eyes and nodded slightly, "Hello Ash. Serenity, say hello to Mommy's friend Ash."

Serenity gave her mother a slightly confused glance before turning to Ash, "Hello, Ash. Very nice to meet you."

"Oh, well, Hello Serenity. Nice to meet you too," he replied shaking the young girl's hand before she bounded off across the gym.

"So," Misty started, "I haven't seen you in quite sometime. Last I heard, you ended you travels in the Sinnoh region. But, that was a year and a half ago."

"I," Ash scratched the back of his neck, "I thought it'd be nice to travel, ya know, backwards through all the regions I've been through. And, meet up with old faces."

Misty smiled, "And, how were they all?"

"Oh, really good. And, how have you been lately?" he asked, feeling a little awkward standing basicly across the gym from her, holding a conversation.

"Well," she answered simply. Before turning towards one of doors, "Would you like something to drink. I believe we'd be much more comfortable sitting down and talking."

"Uh, sure," he answered and Pikachu popped up from behind his shoulder throwing in his own 'Pika-pi!'

"Oh, there you are, Pikachu. I was wondering where you got off to," Misty smiled as Ash approached her and petted Pikachu lovingly on the head.

"Why don't you go play with Serenity, Pikachu?" Ash asked his long-time closest friend.

"Chu!" Pikachua nodded before jumping off Ash's shoulder and running up to the little girl and they busied themselves chasing each other around the gym.

"Have a seat, Ash," Misty motioned to a coach and two chairs that had been set against the wall of the gym. "I'll be back in a minute with something for you and Pikachu."

Ash sat down as he watched Pikachu and Serenity run across the gym floor. So, Misty had this daughter. Who seemed to be like her in most everyway. Of course, there is one thing that sets them apart…

"I see the she has better manners when meeting new people than her mother does," Ash teased as Misty returned with the drinks and food, and laid them on the small coffee table in the center of the couch and chairs.

"Like you have much room to talk, Ash Ketchum!" she yelled and crossed her arms.

Ash couldn't help but laugh, "There's that fiery attitude that I'm so use to. I was a little worried that it wasn't there anymore."

Misty gave a small, almost sad, smile, "A lot has changed since the last time we met, Ash." She responded, also looking across at her young daughter.

"Yeah, I guess it has." Ash followed her gaze. He stopped and looked at her, "Ya know, a lot happened between us before you left."

Misty turned her attention back to him, looking him in the eyes, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

_So, it was short and to the point. Just a started. Tell me if I should finish. Other charactors will be re-introduced through-out this as well. Plus, what's behind this young girl called Serenity? Hint: next up, a very _origanal_ reunion. But, ya gotta review for the update. Flames and all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. And it's longer to make up for the shortness of chapter one. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Why'd you leave, Misty?" he asked, his eyes still holding tightly to hers.

"I… I had to, Ash," she turned away again and saw Serenity running to them. "We'll talk later."

Ash nodded and looked at the young girl noticing more similarities between Misty and the young girl. Not only was their hair the same color, but she even had the same color eyes that shined just as bright as Misty's. They had very similar facial features. She even wore clothes like Misty had when they met. She was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts, but her tank top was red and her suspenders were yellow. Her shoes were the same as Misty had worn.

He turned his attention to the little girl as she was asking her mom a question, "Can I have a Popsicle, Momma? Please?"

Misty laughed softly again, "Go ahead, honey. You know where they are."

"Thank you, Momma!" She ran into the other room and returned moment's later with a red Popsicle. "Can I open the pool, too?" she pleaded. Misty nodded and the girl ran over and jumped up and down trying to reach a little red button before she gave up and got a step stool. She hit the button and the gym floor opened up revealing the pool Misty used for her gym fights. She ran over, kicked off her shoes and socks, and stuck her feet in. Pikachu followed and sat down beside the girl, having gotten a hold of a Popsicle himself.

"She's so like you," Ash commented, watching her.

"In looks and a bit in personality, yeah. But, she's more like her father. She has the same dreams. She wants to travel the world and become a pokemon master like he did," she told him. She new she was trimming dangerous territory in telling him this since she still hadn't told him _who_ the father is.

"Is that why he's not here?" Ash questioned, suddenly furious at the thought that the father would just leave Misty to take care of a child by herself.

"Yes and no," Misty evaded but continued when Ash gave her a look that meant she had no choice but to explain. She sighed and continued, "I never told him. I… I couldn't. He had dreams."

"You had dreams, Misty!" he hadn't meant to shout at her but he had.

"My dreams changed, Ash! I had a life to take care of. I had a baby that needed me. That still needs me. She depended on me. That became my dream, Ash. To be the best mother that I could to this little life…" she yelled and then her voice got really soft and he could tears coming to her eyes, "Dreams change."

He put his hands on her shoulders. She looked into his eyes and then fell into his arms, crying. He wrapped his arms around her and waited until her crying died down. He took a deep breath, "His dreams… They could have changed."

He felt Misty shake her head against his chest, "No. I couldn't ask that of him. It wouldn't have been right. We faired well. Really well. And, my sisters were here for me."

Ash started to say something before the gym doors opened again and a familiar voice rang through, "So, I here that we're having a reunion."

"Brock!" they both yelled at the same time running towards him. Ash stopped in front of him and Misty ran into a hug. Then Brock turned to Ash and shook his hand.

"Long time, no see!" Ash exclaimed. "Not since you came back from our journey in the Sinnoh."

"No kidding. I heard you stopped up here before you made it home for your birthday," Brock replied.

"Oh, so you can make it up here for him but it's been months since you came for a visit," Misty accused.

"Sorry, it's been busy back home," Brock explained.

"Uncle Brock!" A small voice rang out as the small girl flew into Brock's arms. He lifted her up and hugged her tight.

He held her up as he spoke to her, "And, how is Princess Serenity?"

"Very well, Sir Brock," Serenity replied, giggling slightly.

Ash looked on feeling a slight stab of jealousy. Brock set the girl down and she ran back off with Pikachu. He never got to say anything before Brock started talking. He broke out of his thoughts to listen to what he was saying.

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could travel to Pallet Town like the old days. But, it'd be kind of hard with a four years old in tow," Brock theorized.

"Well, it was a good idea," Misty agreed.

"Like, no problem, little sister," Daisy's voice suddenly made them all jump. They turned around to see Daisy, Violet, and Lily.

"Yeah, we'll totally take her for you," Lily voiced next.

"That is, of course, if Ash let's at his birthday," Violet finished.

"Yeah, no problem," Ash told them, mildly amused that they hadn't quite grown out of the 'like' and 'totally' stage.

"You would really do that?" Misty asked her sisters.

"Like, totally, little sister. We love Serenity," Daisy was talking again.

Misty ran over and hugged Daisy and then Violet and Lily, "Thank you." She then turned and called Serenity to her when she reached her, she picked the girl up to her height, "Would you mind if Aunt Daisy, Aunt Violet, and Aunt Lily too you too Pallet town for me? I'd like to travel with Ash and Uncle Brock."

"Of course, Mommy. But, why can't I travel, too?" Serenity pouted.

"When you're older Serenity. Now, I've got to get ready," Misty kissed Serenity on the head before setting her down and walking out of the gym throwing over her shoulder, "I'll be right back guys."

"Like, let's go, Princess Serenity. We're going to run to the store and for ice cream," Violet held out her hand and Serenity took it.

"Bye, Uncle Brock. Bye Ash," Serenity called before skipping out.

Brock laughed, "She's just like her mother."

Ash nodded in agreement. But, said nothing. He was still deep in thought about the young girl.

Brock studied him for a moment, "What were you and Misty talking about before I came in. Don't think I didn't notice the tears running down her face."

"Just," Ash paused for a minute, "Just dreams."

Brock didn't have time to push any farther because Misty's voice interrupted them, "Alright, are you boys ready?"

They looked up at her and she was wearing the same sandy outfit she had the last time Ash had seen her. Ash smiled, "You changed."

"You can't very well expect me to travel all the way to Pallet town in a skirt and flip flops can you?" she laughed softly.

"Guess not," Ash blushed slightly.

"Well, let's get a move on. Ash's party is in a week. Let's have time to get there and to help your set up," Brock broke in.

Ash and Misty nodded in agreement and the group moved out once again.

* * *

_So? Give me your thoughts. They are my favorite thing in the world. And, next up we've got… Eh, Drama ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is for those of ya'll that have been waiting. It was as good as I could get it. I hope you enjoy it. But, before that, I wish to tell you a story of a pokemon convo I had the other day.**

**In case you are wondering, I made the time line up in this. I made it where he was about 17 when he went to the Sinnoh.**

**Me and this kid (He's actually older but, Imma call him a kid anywho) were talking about 90s television shows that we loved. Pokemon, Thunder Cats, Captain Planet. Ect ect. **

**Me: Oh! Pokemon!  
****Him: Yeah! But, only the original.  
****Me: For sure! The original group was the best.  
****Him: Yeah, Misty, Brock, and Ash. I never liked Pikachu much. He could beat anything. Come on, electric can't beat rock!  
****Me: -shrug- I liked Pikachu.  
****Him: And meowth. Pokemon shouldn't talk.  
****Me: No way! And, in the newer ones, it shows him at the lab with his old pokemon and he's only got like 6. What happened to all the others it showed him catching?  
****Him: Yeah, and they added all those new ones. There was like 140 and now there like 500. How the heck is he suppose to 'Catch them All' now?  
****Me: -Cracks up- Seriously.**

**Just thought you'd like to know our thoughts. Hmm, I wonder how many people agree? Anyways on to what you are really here for. (Which, I do not own by the way. At all. I only have a good collection of Pokemon cards… Which I seem to misplaced)**

* * *

They had mad it just to the other side of Mount Moon. And, decided to call it a night, not staying at Brock's gym but instead out in sleeping bags like normal. They were all set up and Brock was cooking as Ash and Misty sat on a log silently next to each other. Until…

"OH MY GOD! GET THAT BUG AWAY FROM ME!!" Misty screamed quite loudly form where she sat.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Geez, Misty, it's just a Caterpie… Again. Aren't you ever going to out grow that?"

"Me? Out grow something? Look who's talking! …" Misty responded and thus, the first fight took off.

Brock looked down at Pikachu and sighed, "Some things never changed."

"Pikachu…" Pikachu shook his head sadly and watched as Misty and Ash screamed their heads off at each other.

* * *

By the end of the next day, they were in the midst of the Viridian forest, yesterday's fight forgotten, par usual. They were walking and catching up on old times and telling Brock of Ash and Misty's first adventures together in the Viridian forest.

Brock laughed and looked around as the entered a clearing, "Okay, this seems like a good spot for tonight."

"Yeah, sure. I'm starving," Ash said with a large smile.

Misty rolled her eyes playfully, "Of course you are. You wouldn't be Ash if you weren't hungry. But, that's why I loved ya."

"LoveD?" Ash questioned, putting emphasis on the 'd' at the end.

"Oh, looks like we need some firewood. I better go get that!" Brock said quickly before running out of the clearing.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, chasing after him.

Misty watched them run off before sighing and turned to Ash, "I didn't mean it like that, Ash…"

"Then how did you mean it? I guess it should be pretty obvious, though, since you ran off!" he said angrily.

"I didn't run off from you, Ash. Quit saying it like that. I did what was in the best interest for both of us," she told him sadly.

"Jesus, Misty, you broke my heart. I was in love with you," he admitted, sitting down in the soft grass and not looking at her for all he was worth.

She took this chance to look him over. He had grown into a man. His hair was slightly longer and his outfit had changed to blue jeans, a black shirt, and black tennis shoes, and he no longer wore a hat. His face had matured and she knew that he himself had matured as well. She sat down beside him and grabbed his hand gently, holding it in her much smaller hand and he turned and looked at her as she spoke, "I was in love with you, too. And, Ash, that feeling doesn't go away. You just have to believe what I tell you. It was best that I did what I did."

"You broke my heart," he repeated again, once again, turning his view away from her. His voice sounded soft and broken as he continued, "I gave you… everything. Misty, I gave you me. And, you broke my heart and just… left. And, I still loved you. Still _love_ you."

"Ash, I gave you me, as well. Leaving broke my heart. I loved you. Hell, I love you even after five years. And, seeing you hurts. If it hurts for me, I can only imagine how you feel," she told him gently, gripping his hand tighter in hers. Her hand was wrapped around the back of his, her fingers just barely reaching his palm and she felt his hand tighten around her fingers.

"I was prepared. I had to know. I had to know why you left. I _need _to know why you left. For the past five years, I've been guessing. I have to know," Ash pleaded, finally looking her square in the eye.

Tears filled her eyes and she answered simply, "I got sick."

"Sick? But…" he started confused before realization sparked in his eyes. "Serenity."

She looked away and said nothing but she felt him rip his hand out of her grasp, "Ash..."

"Don't!" he demanded harshly. "Don't even. _You_ didn't tell me. You left without a word and you didn't even tell me why. A child. _My_ child."

"You were _fifteen_," she said sharply.

"And, you were barely older!" he yelled, standing up and glaring.

"You still had big dreams, Ash Ketchum! I wasn't about to take that away from you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You weren't ready to give it up yet," Misty yelled back, standing up in front of him and glaring right back.

"What about you? _You_ had dreams. Greatest water pokemon trainer," he told her, knowing very well what her response would be.

"We've been over this. My dreams changed," she crossed her arms.

"And, mine could have too. I would have stayed and helped you take care of her," Ash was still seething.

"And, _that_ is the problem. The exact problem. I didn't want you to have to give it up. You should have at least been able to live up to your dreams, even if I didn't get to," she said softly before turning and walking to the other side of the clearing.

Ash growled and turned and walked towards the opposite side before sitting down and staring out at the forest. He yelled over his shoulders, "I would have happily let them change."

Brock and Pikachu looked at each other where they had been standing on the edge of the clearing since Ash figured out about Serenity, Brock with and arm full of larger logs and Pikachu with small twigs, and sighed. Brock went over to start the fire and Pikachu dropped his twigs before running over to where Ash sat.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ash sighed and Pikachu sat down beside him. "You could tell, couldn't you?"

"Chu," Pikachu nodded glumly.

"Thanks for the heads up buddy," Ash told him sarcastically.

"Pi," Pikachu sighed before reaching over and patting Ash's back.

"I forgive you," Ash sighed and lay back, staring up at the stars. "Not like it's your fault or anything like that."

Brock delivered the their dinners on the opposite sides of the clearing and that's where the slept, Brock in the center closer to the fire. He sighed for about the hundredth time that day as he turned his head from side to side looking at his two friends, he had seen this coming. He had just hoped they'd prove him wrong and be able to get through this without a huge fight.

* * *

_Yeah, yeah. Still not as great as I wanted it. Only a chapter or 2… maybe 3 left. I'm thinking 3. One of them still in the woods and reaching Viridian then Pallet. And, one of his party. And, then an epilogue maybe. But, I was trying to perfect this chapter. It's not as good as I wanted, but I guess its good enough._

_Note el dos: I am thinking of doing a 'sequel' called 'Pokemon Serenity' starring… You guessed it, Serenity. Tell me if you think so. And, if I should have a 3 or 4 person group. I'm up to three. But, I'd feel back leaving the boy I got with the 2 girls I got. I would drop the other girl, but she's just too much of a character for me to do so. I have the first 2 chapter written if you want me to go ahead and start it. If you want it at all._

_Anyways, review please._


	4. Chapter 4

****

The next chapter is here. I hope you enjoy it. Only two more left.

**I do not own pokemon. Only a fair amount of pokemon cards… Which are currently misplaced. So, that should tell, if I owned anything, it'd probably be misplaced **

* * *

Silence. Nothing more than their feet crunching against the grass and leaves that littered the forest floor. It was nearing the end of the second day, and they were almost out of the Viridian Forest. They should easily make it to Pallet by the end of the next day. And, Brock didn't think they could get there soon enough. Since last night, Ash and Misty had refused to speak at all and both picked an opposite side of Brock and didn't even look at each other. Even Pikachu decided to take refuge on Brock's back, escaping some of the tension radiating off of Ash.

"Well, this seems like a good place to stop. Plus, it's getting dark. We don't need to get lost in here," Brock told his two friends, setting down his backpack. He looked at Pikachu, "How does firewood sound?"

"Chu!" Pikachu responded almost a little too excited about the prospect of getting away from the camp and all the tension. He started towards the forest not even waiting for Brock to start. Brock quickly started to follow, careful not to get lost.

The silence hug over them for a while, neither one really wanting to be alone with the other and both silently fuming at Brock for leaving them in this situation. Ash was the one to break the silence, "I was jealous, you know."

This took Misty by surprise and she glanced up at him quickly, not expecting him to speak, "What?"

"I was jealous," he repeated. "I was jealous that you had a kid and it wasn't mine. I was jealous that Brock knew and she seems to love him so much. And, that she called him Uncle Brock and I'm just plain old Ash."

Misty's breath caught in her throat before she could finally find something to say to him, "She… she knows. That's why she looked so dang confused when I said that you were just my friend. She probably didn't make the connection between those old photos of you and how you look now. But, she remembered your name, so when I just called you a friend, she probably didn't know what to think."

"Oh," he responded quietly, sitting down cross legged.

She sat down as well, on her knees in front of him, "I was scared you'd hate me… Which, turns out to be true. Because you do."

"I don't hate you, Misty. I'm just hurt. Even more than I before. I mean I'm ecstatic that she's mine. She's such a beautiful child and I thought the father would be the luckiest person in the world. I'm just hurt that you didn't tell me. But, I guess if I think about it, you were doing it for me," he admitted, rubbing a hand across his face.

"I should have told you and let you make that choice. It _was_ yours to make. But, you were still too young with such big dreams. Admit it Ash, I was never as dedicated to my dream as you were to yours. And, you accomplished it, more or less. You're known pretty much everywhere now. And, I think back and I know that I made the right choice. Plus, mine dreams weren't really given up. I had always wanted to run the Cerulean City Gym and that's what I ended up doing, and I'm still getting better. My sister still let me travel to some islands and to coasts so that I can catch more pokemon. So, it wasn't completely given up. Yours would have had to stop completely. You'd have had to stop traveling finding all the different types of pokemon and trying to catch as many as you could. I couldn't do that to you," she told him with a small smile.

"I still wish I could have gotten to know her. To be her hero, I guess," he said.

She giggled lightly, "You are. She looks up to you. I told you that you are well known, even to a four year. You are as much to her as Ditto the Explorer is to other four years olds."

"I've just been related back to a kid's TV show," he sighed dramatically and then let out laugh which made Misty laugh. Soon, both of them were laughing harder than they have in a long time.

Brock walked back up to the campsite then and stopped in his tracks, Pikachu right by his heals, both staring at the site in front of them. Brock looked down at Pikachu, "Guess they made up…"

"Chu?" Pikachu looked confused before slowly making his way towards Ash and Misty. He gently poked them both. Neither responded. He looked up and Brock and shrugged, "Pi."

"Are you two okay?" Brock asked cautiously. He walked away and it was deathly silence, he comes back and they are rolling around on the floor laughing. He had no idea what it was he missed, but apparently it was pretty funny.

Misty sat up still giggling softly, "Yeah, just fine. Ash just made a funny comment."

"Oh," Brock responded still slightly confused. "So, you two have made up? You're friends again?"

"Mhmm," Ash answered, standing up and taking the sticks that Brock as still holding. "But, we still have a lot to talk about."

Misty thought for a second, "You know, we have extra rooms up at the gym. You're free to stay up there anytime that you want to. So, you can be with Serenity and all that."

"Thanks Misty," Ash's smile grew even larger. "So, we can talk to her when we get to Pallet, right?"

"Sure. Delia's been waiting for this. Yes, Ash, she's known. Tracey told her," Misty explained. "Don't be mad about her not telling you. She had very strict directions."

"I understand," Ash responded somberly. He guessed he really was the only one who hadn't known.

A couple hours later, and they were all lying down ready to sleep.

"Night Brock."

"Night, Misty."

"Night Brock."

"Night, Ash."

"Night, Misty."

"Night, Ash."

"Pikachu!"

"Goodnight, Pikachu," they all responded together.

* * *

"There's Pallet!" Ash called excitedly as he saw his hometown come into few. He started to run up ahead, "Come on you guys! Let's go!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu responded, running at his heels.

Misty and Brock look at each other and smiled as they took off after him. He was obviously ready to get back home. Which made sense; he hadn't been there in about two and a half years.

"MOM!" he yelled as soon as he entered the front door of his house. "Hey Mom, I'm home!"

"Ash, honey!" Delia shuffled in and threw arms around his neck tightly. "Oh and Misty and Brock. How are you two doing?"

"Very good," Brock replied.

"Has Serenity made it here yet?" Misty asked.

Just as she said this, a small figure ran from the kitchen and straight into her arms. She lifted the small body into her arms, hugging her, "MOMMY!"

"Hey, Serenity. Were you good for your aunt?" Misty asked her seriously. She was wearing her normal outfit with her normal pigtails, except a white and red hat now adorned her head. Ash's hat.

"Yes, ma'am. They said I was really good. Even Grandma called me a little angle. Didn't ya, Grandma?" Serenity turned towards Delia who instantly froze.

"It's okay, Delia," Misty reassured and looked over at Ash who had been staring at Serenity.

Serenity looked at Ash and then back at her mother with questioning eyes. Misty nodded to her daughter, "Say hi to Daddy."

"Daddy?" Serenity threw herself towards Ash how caught her lightweight easily and held her close to him. She buried herself into his chest and the hat slipped off and fell soundlessly to the floor.

"Yes," her whispered softly and she held onto him. He wasn't paying any attention to anyone else in the room. If he had, he would have seen the happily sad look on his mothers face, a loving look on Misty's, and Brock's simple smile.

"Why don't we go eat that delicious dinner that we made?" Delia eventually asked that small girl, laying a hand on her back.

"My daddy," she mumbled, her gripe not loosening.

"You can eat with me, how about that?" Ash asked her.

Serenity peeked up and nodded, "Okay."

They went into the kitchen to eat, Serenity was still firmly planted in her father's lap. She was telling him all kinds of random things, half of which was mumbled and jumbled together so that he couldn't understand.

"So, everyone else a nickname for you, I think you should get one from me. How about Rini?" Ash asked her.

She looked up at him and nodded, "Yes but only you and Mommy are allowed to call me that, ever."

"Deal," he responded and the rest of the table laughed.

* * *

_Well, there you go. Next chapter is the party and then maybe one after that. What do ya think? I couldn't resist a whole goodnight thing. I was thinking like the Waltons or something xD_

_And, that sequel is still up for vote…_


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy Birthday, Ash

**So, I wanted to have this story finished by now. I'm on vacation though so I really don't have time to write it. But, second to the last chapter. (Insert Aws here)**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own it. Sadly enough.**

**  
Enjoy please.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Ash!" May and Max's voices came up and Ash turned around to see them running up to him from their Jeep. May slammed a huge into him and after she let go, Max shook his hand.

"Hey, Max, May," Ash smiled brightly and Pikachu ran up May's shoulder and then jumped over to Max's happily.

"Hello, you two," Brock said as he walked up beside Ash.

"Hey, Brock."

"Hello."

"Oh, hello. Nice to see you again," Misty said, coming up last.

"Hi, Misty," they both responded. May stopped, finally noticing the small figure gripping tightly to Ash's pant's leg. She looked down at the small girl before bending over to her level, "And, who are you?"

The small girl glared at her, as she had been since they woman had thrown herself into her father's arms. She finally spoke, her tone as icy as four years old can get it, "My daddy."

May looked confused as she glanced up at Ash, though she never got a chance to say anything as Misty's scolding voice piped in, "Serenity Ann Ketchum, you apologize right this instant!"

"Yes, ma'am," Serenity pouted before turning towards May. She bowed slightly, just the way her mother had taught her, "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Uhh," was all that left May's mouth as she stood back up and stared at Ash. "I think I missed something."

"Well," Ash blushed. "Long story short, this is my daughter, Serenity. Serenity, these are my friends May and Max."

"How do you do?" she bowed again.

"Really well," Max answered, finding his voice before May.

"It's really nice to meet you, Serenity," May replied, bending back down and sticking out her hand.

Serenity shook it uncertainly, still cautious of the woman in front of her. She turned to look at Misty, having slightly gotten over her attachment to Ash and being willing to leave his side for small amounts of time over the last few day, "Momma, I wanna eat that cake that Grandma made now."

Misty bent down and picked up the small girl, "What did we tell you? You have to wait until all of Daddy's friends get here. We promise we won't eat cake without you."

Serenity nodded and Ash smiled, looking over at May and Max. They both, once again, looked amazed. Ash chuckled, "Oh yeah, Misty's her mother. Though, Rini's the spitting image of her. So, there shouldn't have been much doubt."

"I guess not…" Max said, looking between Ash and Misty.

"We'll explain once Dawn shows up. If we don't wait, we'll just had to re-explain it," Ash told them.

As if on cue, Dawn's voice broke their conversation and she came running up to the group, "Hey all! Good to see you again."

"Hey Dawn," they all chorused, except Misty and Serenity, because they never met.

"Happy birthday, Ash," Dawn told him as she gave him a quick hug. She turned to Misty and Serenity and bowed, "Hello, I'm Dawn, I don't believe we've met. I traveled with him in the Sinnoh region."

Misty bowed back, "I'm Misty. I traveled with him for… quite a few regions. This is my daughter, Serenity."

"Hi," Serenity smiled. "Guess what, Ash is my daddy!"

Ash scratched the back of his neck, "She's very excited about that. Well, I'll explain at dinner."

"Don't forget you owe me a pokemon match, Ash," Max responded with a smile.

* * *

They were all seated at a very large picnic table, on one side, going left to right; there was Delia, Ash, Serenity, Misty, Dawn, May, and Brock. And, on the other side, going right to left; there was, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Max, Tracey, Gary, and Professor Oak.

Misty and Ash had told their story, where Ash's mother lectured him once again, as she had during the last couple of days. And, the others had given him and Misty their congratulations.

"I actually, quite literally caught Ash," Misty told the group with a laugh. "I was fishing and he came up on the line. Then, he stole my bike and when I found it, it was fried."

"Must be a pretty good talent of his, he destroyed mine too," May laughed.

"Pikachu fried mine," Dawn laughed.

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other and then at the group, scratching the back of their neck, "Well, in our defense, Pikachu wasn't feeling well when it happened."

"Chu!" Pikachu back Ash up and the rest of the group laughed at them, shaking their heads."

"I met Ash when he came for my gym badge. He lost the first time. He would have won the second time, but refused to finish off my Onyx. So, I chased him down and gave it to him. My dad randomly showed up, and I started traveling with Ash," Brock told the group of his first encounter with Ash.

"I met them in the Orange League. I was trying to help a Lapras that got separated from the others," Tracey explained.

"Yeah, right after Brock decided to stay…" Misty paused. "Well, after he stopped traveling shortly to become more dedicated to his breeding."

It got silent as Ash and Misty looked at each other, remembering Brocks reaction whenever they mentioned Professor Ivy. They never even got the story out of him.

"Well, I was a new trainer. I really needed some help with all the pokemon stuff. Pokemon just really weren't my strong point. Ash was like a mentor," May proceeded to explain to them how she met Ash.

"I pretended to be the gym leader when Ash arrived with May at the Petalburg Gym," Max told the group.

"Me too!!" Serenity piped up excitedly. "But, he called me three years old and then told me he had the badge."

"Serenity can't wait to become a pokemon trainer. And, she loves to trick people who come to the gym," Misty told them.

"Well, I met Ash when Pikachu got away from him. Actually, Team Rocket stole Pikachu and he got away from _them_. Then, I had to hunt down Ash and return Pikachu," Dawn said.

"Ash and I started out competing, to say," Gary voiced.

"Oh yeah, that was so long ago. It was my personal mission to beat you," Ash laughed to himself. "Though, losing to you wasn't horrible. You're a good trainer and respect your pokemon. I meet this guy, Paul, in the Sinnoh region. He released Pokemon as fast as he caught them."

"Everyone has different training styles, Ash," Professor Oak told him.

"Yeah, I know," Ash responded.

Max's face suddenly got real bright, "Hey, Ash! Since we're all done eating, I think it's time for our battle."

"Alright, how about one on one?" Ash suggested and Max nodded, they both stood and walked to a clearing, the rest of the group following.

"I'll referee this match," Tracey said as he stood in the center of the sideline.

"Alright, Pikachu. You're up!" Ash told Pikachu.

"Chu!" Pikachu ran out front a little, on all fours in battle-ready position.

"I choose you, Mightyena," Max called out and threw out a pokeball.

Ash smiled, he wasn't surprised to see Max with a Mightyena. Max had always seemed to have a love for Poochyena, so it made sense he'd have the evolved form.

"Poochyena was one of Max's first pokemon. He's trained it very well," May explained, confirming Ash's thoughts.

(This is where the battle takes place. I'm sorry, but I'm not good at writing battles. Use your imaginations.)

"Mightyena is unable to battle, Pikachu and Ash win," Brock called out, signaling the end of the match.

"Good job, Max. Your Mightyena almost had Pikachu," Ash shook Max's hand and picked up Pikachu, who was obviously worn out from the battle.

"Thanks, Ash. One day I'm going to be able to beat you," Max joked with a smile.

* * *

"Well, we better be on our way," May announced the next morning after breakfast. "Thank you for breakfast, Mrs. Ketchum."

Delia smiled and bowed slightly, "Have a good trip you two."

"See ya, Ash. Misty. Brock. And, Dawn, rumor has it that Kanto is starting Pokemon Contest next year. I expect to see you there. We need a rematch," May smiled.

"Of course, I'll be here," Dawn assured.

"Hey, I'll be around here at the same time," Max stated. "May and I are going to travel the Kanto region together because I'm coming for the Pokemon Legue."

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "That means I'll be seeing all of ya'll in about a year."

"Mhmm," May smiled as she hugged them all and then walked out the door with Max. "See ya!" They waved until the two were out of site.

"Well, I better get going, as well," Dawn stated as she stood and walked to the door. She gave each of them a quick hug. "I'll see ya soon. Okay?"

And with that, she was gone.

"Well, that was fun," Misty laughed.

"Definitely," Ash and Brock agreed.

They sat and talked for a few more hours. Until something suddenly dawned on Ash, "Hey Misty, whatever happened to that Azurill?"

"Oh," Misty winked and pulled out a pokeball, releasing the pokemon inside. "Evolved all the way to a Azumerill."

Indeed, standing before them, was a blue and white pokemon, slightly resembling its previous, smaller two forms.

Ash smiled as Misty called the pokemon back into its pokeball. He had Serenity sitting in his lap again, and it occurred to him that Misty would need to leave for her gym soon. He made his decision then, "Misty, if you don't mind, can I come back to the gym with you. At least for a while. Serenity's just getting use to having me and all."

"It's no problem, Ash," Misty assured.

Suddenly, Delia popped up with a suitcase. "I knew you would decide that. I packed plenty of clothes. And, plenty of changes of underwear…"

Ash sweat-dropped and the rest of the room laughed at his expense.

* * *

"Like, let's go!" Daisy honked the horn from the car. It was about three o'clock that afternoon, and Misty's sisters were ready to get back to Cerulean city.

"We're coming!" Misty yelled out at them as she helped grab the rest of Ash's things. They were heading back and dropping Brock in Pewter City on their way by.

"Bye Mom!" Ash yelled as the headed out of Pallet Town, waving back at her. At the same time, he thought, _'Bye Pallet Town.'_ He glanced at Serenity and Misty who were seated beside him, _'I think… for good this time.'_

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed it. One more chapter. Then a sequel starring young Serenity herself. Review for the last chapter. Oh no, I didn't just… Yes I did._


	6. Epi

**This is it. It's over now. How sad, right? I liked this story. This is a very short epi. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own a mighty stack of pokemon cards… And that's it. I do not own the show or anything else.**

_

* * *

_

Hi. My name is Serenity Ann Ketchum, and in two years, I get to start my Pokemon quest! That makes me eight right now, by the way. I guess I live a pretty simple life right now. But, really, most eight years olds do.

_I don't really have many friends. Cherry is the closest thing to a friend that I have, and I'm not even sure that she counts. But, I have my family and I love them more than anything in the world._

_There's my momma, her names Misty. She runs the Cerulean City Gym and the best water trainer that I know. Then there's my dad, Ash. He's the greatest Pokemon Master that I know. He's known throughout most of the world even! Then there's my baby sister, Rayne. She's not **really**a baby; she's actually two. But, she still cries a WHOLE lot thought._

_I guess I don't have the most traditional family in the world. I met my dad when I was four years old. My mommy explained it to when I turned eight a couple months ago. She says she was doing what she believed was best, and I believed her. About seven months after I met my dad, he proposed to my mom. Then, three months later they got married. I got to the flower girl. A year later, they gave birth to Rayne Delia Ketchum. Rayne is going to be a water trainer; it's obvious already. She could swim almost as soon as she could run and she adores the water pokemon._

_There's also my Grandma D. I started calling her that when I was six and she said it was just fine. She's funny cause she still asks my dad if he changes his underwear. Though, it's embarrassing when she feels the need to ask me that as well._

_I also have my extended family. There's Professor Oak, Tracey, and Brock. I see them at least once a week. And, I never go more than two weeks without seeing them. There's also Dawn, Max, and May. I see them a couple times a year. Dawn and May came here during the Contest its first year. They pulled the classic friendship win and tied it. Max made it pretty far in the Pokemon League. He lost one leg under where my dad lost._

_Pikachu… Well, he's still my dad's best bud. He's really close to all of us. Dad doesn't battle much unless someone comes and asks for it directly. Then, he uses Pikachu like the old times. And, the two barely lose. They've gotten a lot stronger._

_But, this is all my life. Living in the Cerulean City Gym with my family. And, enjoying everything that life throws at us. And, in two years, I'll be starting a journey for myself so I can learn to handle it all. Until then!_

* * *

-sniff sniff- it's all over. Unless you count the sequel, of course! Review?


End file.
